Talk:Devil/@comment-24768935-20140728035127/@comment-24768935-20140805041355
A) I never said human don't have hunted and our reptilian brain have some '' predatory instinct '' but human don't have the Killer instinct cat have.Human CAN kill but normally they never kill without reason...organized crime want cash, Middle East terrorist want in the beginning regain the territory given to israel (now they want revenge i guess) and mass shootings in North America want to be renowned.In fact,some thing you talk about predatory instinct are more competitive spirit,The man in wall street maybe talk about predator but this is more he want win against all other,no? Yes,we are predators like all omnivorous,but we are not carnivorous.We can live without kill and you can see lots vegetarian... In fact only few human will kill another human '' just for fun '' and for predatory instinct,mamono have too,the merge don't even reduce them. In the '' demon realm beast page '' we can see '' Thanks to their size, endless stamina, and incredible strength, demon realm boars can easily carry huge loads across the worst terrain making them popular with merchants as well as knights. While normally a very gentle demon realm beast, when it feels it's life is in danger (such as being targeted by a hunter) it will fly into a rage and charge its enemy using it's bulk to smash them aside.'' Occasionally an incredibly large male demon realm boar will be discovered in the wilds and a group of soldiers, typically Salamanders and Dullahan, will gather to hunt it. When this occurs the locals will worry until the soldiers return laden with meat from their kill, normally causing a spontaneous celebration and party to begin. So,this beast are gentle and can be trained,but when mamono see a large beast,they don't try to train them,they KILL the boar with a bloody hunt or they risk their lives. B) Thanks for this page,this help me to understand more the roper but for matango,this don't clear all.Roper have some intelligence and they see the women she merge like her babies,i can see them more like aliens.Matango lose all her intelligence and she don't care about the women she merge,she only spread her spores and let the wind decide.More,the man trapped by a matango can only think about have a boring sex with her...For me this is really like a borg. C)The witch have great magical powers,If she can track matango,she only have to use a teleport spell,a levitation spell or a fly spell (she need this for her broom after all) For the queen of ace,if the DL asked, she can refuse?She have already let enter some matango in wonderland,so she can let enter some and if not the DL can put matango in a desertic island,they don't have the chance to gain a better live but they don't merge more people. D)About Zipangu,do you really think this place need to be cleaned of all pure human because '' human can kill '' like all mamono extremist?I don't have ear your awnser to this point. (i try to return to the main topic that began this discussion )